


Seeing Each Other

by mx_mond



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mx_mond/pseuds/mx_mond
Summary: They’re friends, and anyway the other one would not be interested. Would she?





	Seeing Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katharija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katharija/gifts).



This went well, thought Yaz, as they all bundled into the office and the Doctor pulled out the hotel plan. She managed to hold on to the Doctor, to this weird, wonderful, _alien_ woman. All she had had to do was introduce her to her family. But even that wasn’t so bad. They were all too wrapped up in their own little worlds to notice or to become an embarassment. Dad with his conspiracies, her sister with her drama, mum with her…

“Sorry, but who are you?” asked Najia. “How do you know my daughter? Why haven’t I met you before?”

“Oh, not now!” snapped Yaz, immediately thrown into a bad mood. She should have known nothing would get past mum. And it wasn’t even that she didn’t want to tell her, eventually. But mum was like a hound: once she got the lightest scent, she would pursue it as far as it went, wouldn’t let go until she learned _everything_. And for now Yaz wanted to keep the Doctor to herself. She wanted to admire her, to learn from her, to learn about her. And to see if anything would grow between them, what exactly would there be to tell mum about. Right now mum would only be able to ruin everything with her invasive…

“Are you two seeing each other?”

Yaz could only scoff. Unbelievable.

“I don’t think so,” said the Doctor, frowning. She turned to Yaz. “Are we?”

What do you want me to say? thought Yaz. That I am super into you and would love to take you out? Right in front of my mum and that super gross dude who makes my skin crawl much more than the spiders? No way.

“We’re friends,” she said, to cut the conversation short. But she couldn’t help adding something more, just to send the Doctor a little signal that she meant much more to her. “The Doctor saved my life. QUITE a few times over.”

“What’s that supposed to even mean?” asked Najia, more confused than before.

“Can we please not have this conversation now? And not in front of him?” asked Yaz in return, trying to distract her mum.

“Oh I’m enjoying this,” said the creepy dude.

Yaz rolled her eyes. Let the spiders come and eat us all, she thought. But then thankfully the Doctor started talking about the hotel again. No one paid attention to Yaz anymore, and she could go back to being overlooked and brood in silence about what the Doctor had said earlier. She didn’t think they were seeing each other, which, fair. They were hanging out in a group all the time. But she had seemed confused by the concept as well. Did she fancy anyone? Would she fancy Yaz? At that moment it seemed impossible to find out.

*

Sitting in a circle with Umbreen, her mother, and Yaz, the Doctor was thinking how happy she was to know Yaz. When presented with two ceremonies separated along the lines of gender, she panicked at first. She knew she was a woman now, but she had been a man for so long she felt like an impostor. She was usually happy enough to just let people assume whatever they wanted, but this time it felt like she had to make a choice herself. She turned around to look at Yaz, who gave her a nod and small, reassuring smile. It was good to have Yaz near. With Yaz the Doctor felt fully like herself.

Shame Yaz saw her only as a friend. She had said so herself back at that hotel in Sheffield.

*

After the adventure with King James and the Morax (there was a name for a band) they went to Korofron – an alien city floating above a lake of lava, held in the air by waves of hot air rushing from below. They split up: Ryan and Graham went to the arcades to play laser snooker, the Doctor decided to search for a new book in some series by a Korofronian author she was reading; and Yaz went for a walk.

She was still unnerved by what happened in Bilehurst Cragg, by the sight of the Doctor chained to a ducking stool, dumped into the water. By the sinking feeling in her stomach when she thought: “She’s drowning”. By the wave of relief that nearly made her collapse when the Doctor finally emerged from the river. Of course nothing was going to happen to her. She was too resourceful, too smart.

And yet.

What if something did happen to her? What if Yaz would lose her without her ever knowing how Yaz felt about her? Without Yaz knowing whether it would have been possible for them to get together?

No. That would have been too much.

Yaz took out her phone and selected the number the Doctor gave all three of them.

Then she waited.

The Doctor appeared at the plaza soon, running in from one of the streets radiating from it. She looked around, mouth slightly open, searching for Yaz.

She’s adorable, thought Yaz. She waved. The Doctor smiled in response and walked up to her.

“There you are! What’s up? Where’s Graham and Ryan?” Her eyes went big as a thought struck her and she leaned in to Yaz. “Are they in danger?”

“What? No!” said Yaz. “I just…”

She stopped, because it was suddenly so difficult to speak the words she was rehearsing in her head near constantly for the past few days. She took a deep breath and started again:

“We’re always in a group and constantly running, and I wanted us to have a peaceful moment. Just us. So we could sit down, and talk, and I could get to know you better, and… and you could get to know me better. What do you say?”

The Doctor opened her eyes wide in excitement.

“Yeah, that’s brilliant!”

“Okay. Good,” said Yaz, trying to control the slight tremble in her voice and the flush she felt on her cheeks. “I saw a café nearby serving cloudshakes. Maybe we could try that?”

“Absolutely! Cloudshakes with Yaz! Lovely!”

Yaz pointed the direction and they started off, but the Doctor stopped almost immediately.

“Sorry, just one question. We’re not…” The Doctor frowned, a deep line forming between her eyebrows, and stared intensely at the pavement. She looked like a puppy trying to figure out whether it would be allowed to grab the stick or whether it would be snatched out of reach.

“What…?” asked Yaz, trying and failing to suppress a grin.

Then she looked at Yaz again. “Is this seeing each other?”

“Well…” hesitated Yaz. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be…”

“It’s just you said at the hotel…”

“I thought you weren’t…”

They stopped at the same moment and smiled at each other.

“Yeah,” said Yaz. “This is seeing each other. You up for that?”

“I would like that very much,” said the Doctor.

They walked off hand in hand.


End file.
